Built a fort out of sheets
by RustedDreams
Summary: Kurt and Blaine building a blanket fort and being idiots together. Dumb fluff.


'Blaine I'm home.' Kurt calls out as he walks into the apartment. He throws his bag somewhere to the right, not paying attention to where it lands. His last class had overrun, and between that and the rush to get home quickly he's exhausted. All he wants to do is curl up with Blaine and sleep, but Blaine doesn't seem to be anywhere in sight. 'Blaine where are yo-oh!' Kurt comes to a stop and tries to hide his laughter at the sight before him.

All of their kitchen furniture has been moved, the table has been pushed out of the way and the four chairs have been moved into a square against the wall. A couple of sheets have been draped and pinned to the back of the chairs to make a roof and walls, and he can see a couple of blankets and pillows protruding out from under the makeshift tent. He walks up to it smiling, pulling the sheet up at the front where it seems to be acting as some kind of door.

'Honey, what's this?' Blaine is curled up in a pile of pillows against the far wall, a bowl of half eaten cookie dough clenched between his knees and a blanket draped around his shoulders like a cape.

'I made a blanket fort.' Blaine replies forlornly, not bothering to look up from his lap where his eyes are downcast, instead just pouting and burying himself down deeper into his cocoon.

'I can see that. I meant why?'

'I don't know. I'm sad.'

Kurt smiles fondly at Blaine. He gets down onto his hands and knees and crawls into the fort, shuffling to the back until he's pressed close into Blaine's side. Wordlessly Blaine holds one corner of the blanket out so Kurt can get in and wrap it around them both, he wraps his other arm around Blaine's shoulder and coaxes him until he rests his head on Kurt's.

'Why are you sad sweetie?'

'I don't know I just- school was really hard and…' Blaine sighs dejectedly and nuzzles his face into the side of Kurt's neck before continuing. 'And it's not like I can find a job so I don't feel like I'm contributing to the rent so I feel like I'm letting Rachel and Santana down and we're trying to get a place of our own but we can't afford it and I'm just feeling really bad. Like I'm worrying about food and exams and- I don't know, I'm just really terrified that I'm not going to _make it_. I'm scared that I'm never going to be good enough and we're going to spend the rest of our lives struggling for rent and a good job and I just don't even know if I'm good enough anymore.'

'Of course you're good enough, you're amazing Blaine. Did something happen to bring this on?'

'No, everything's just been weighing down on me. I guess I kind of just surrendered and decided to give up all my responsibilities and live in a blanket fort instead.' Kurt's laughs softly, despite himself, pulling Blaine close and planting a kiss on top of his head. 'I know I'm being silly but-'

'No, you're not being silly. Everyone's allowed to have bad days, you're allowed to feel defeated and wallow and feel sorry for yourself, just so long as it doesn't affect you permanently, and you know there'll be better days. Everyone gets like this sometimes. Not everyone builds themselves blanket forts but-'

'That's what makes me so special.'

'Unique was the word I was going to use.' Blaine pouts up at him, pretending to be offended. 'But that's why I love you so much, because you're _you_, and you're unique and interesting and you bottle everything up until you end up on the floor with a sheet over your head, having eaten half a bowl of raw cookie dough.'

'Yeah, about that… I feel kind of sick actually.'

'Why don't I just take that away from you?' Kurt chuckles as he pries the bowl out from between Blaine's legs. He pulls Blaine until he's half sitting in his lap, wrapping both arms securely around his boyfriend and cradling him close.

'Will you stay here and cuddle with me?'

'Of course. It's actually pretty cosy in here.' Blaine smiles and buries his head closer into Kurt's chest.

They stay like that, huddled up in a mess of pillows and blankets, with Blaine's head resting against Kurt's chest and Kurt's hands covering Blaine's heart. They settle in the silence, just holding each other close and breathing each other in, Blaine feels all of his tension ebb away, like every touch from Kurt makes him feel a little bit safer, and Kurt just smiles down at him, humming softly.

'Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets.' Blaine sings softly. He beams up at Kurt like he's just made some sort of hilarious joke.

'You're ridiculous.' Kurt laughs, hitting Blaine playfully in the chest and rolling his eyes.

'But that's why you _love _me.' Blaine smirks, he's clearly feeling better.

'Oh be quiet you dork. I think I preferred it when you were sad.'

'Only because you got cuddles.'

'I could get cuddles any time I wanted.'

'Could not.'

'Really? Really Blaine?' Blaine just grins, his eyes playful and teasing as they meet Kurt's.

'Really. I only give out cuddles on very special occasions.' He says it so solemnly that Kurt would almost believe him, if it weren't for the fact that he's subjected to Blaine's cuddles almost every single night.

Kurt pounces, pushing Blaine off of him and down into the pillows in one swift movement. He laughs at the momentary shock of Blaine's face, straddling his thighs and leaning down to tickle him.

'Really? Are you sure you don't want to rethink that last statement.' Kurt laughs. Blaine's always been ticklish, and right now he's thrashing and gasping for mercy beneath him.

'No. Not. At. All.' Blaine manages to gasp out between shrieks of laughter. Kurt leans down to kiss the grin right off his smug face, smiling into it.

It doesn't take long before the tickling turns into cuddling and they both curl up in their blanket fort, kissing and nuzzling and flirting, being so ridiculous that the other one can't help but laugh.

'I love you.' Kurt whispers into the crook of Blaine's neck. After a while they both stopped batting at each other and just lay down side by side in the pillows, gazing up at the sheet hiding them from the rest of the world.

'I love you more.' Blaine sighs happily, and Kurt resists the urge to roll his eyes or call his boyfriend a dork. He just gives him a squeeze and whispers an affectionate 'not possible' into the tranquillity surrounding them.


End file.
